Second Wind
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: When Justin finds a Chaos Emerald in the forest behind his home he is teleported to Moebius the dark shadow of Mobius where he is found by Rage the Hedgehog investigating the missing Emerald. Taken in as Rage's apprentice Justin who took the name Jaden the Hedgehog must now stop Sonic and the Anti Freedom Fighters evil plan! Taking OCs until said otherwise.
1. Enter Jaden The Hedgehog

Second Wind

**Hello Sonicfan0987 here with a few things before I start the new story. First I am going to be stepping back from the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles Saga for a while to work on this and a new Smash Bros. Fanfic, anyways this is a human to Sonic world fanfic. Kind of a self insert with the character but with other elements within the Sonic Universe on him to keep it exciting. Finally I will be needing OC's for it so please add some? I will have information at the end of the chapter and finally the intro summery, and Cast list:**

**(note this will take place in Anti-mobius)**

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog**

**Prolouge**

I am Justin a normal 16 year old guy living in a decent sized town in Nebraska. My family live on the edge of the town with a nice forest behind the back yard. It makes good hunting ground that which my dad likes. I enjoy it to since it's a thing not all kids do around here. I am a great marksman and even have a class in school on it! I am however pretty anti-social, I don't have any friends at the moment the last one moved away so I am stuck a lone wolf. I am a nerd and skilled in engineering knowledge but I have never had the time or money to build anything I have a great life set out but I had no idea that it is all about to change.

**Chaper 1: Trapped**

It all started in mid May it was the last day of School for Justin and he was sitting in his homeroom watching the clock countdown the last 10 seconds until the bell. Once it rings he was darting out the door and he ran home. Normally he takes the bus but today it was so nice he figured he'd run home. Once he gets home he puts his bag down and changes into some cleaner clothing. He puts on a red T-shirt, black baggy pants a pair of fingerless gloves he used when shooting and he grabbed his grey jacket with a dark green stripe in the middle in case it got cold in the night. It was too quiet at his home since both his parents were gone... forever.

His mother died when he was born and his father was killed when terrorists hijacked the plane he was on during a business trip. Justin was able to live in the house alone but the School Resource Officer had to make sure he was going to school. He worked part time at a local Game store to earn the money to feed himself. It was also where he was able to keep the income for the cable and internet things he had bought. His favorite thing to do was read fan-based stories and games in his favorite game series Sonic The Hedgehog. He had all the games, comics, and DVD/Movies! He had just finished reading a fanfiction on a guys fan character Rage the Chaos Guardian after Knuckles. He found the concept interesting

"Today's the day! The first day of open season!" he says hoisting a .306 over his shoulder with the sling. In his back pack he had two boxes of ammo and his hunting knife in a belt holster. He opens the door and heads past the back yard and into the forest.

It was great! The feeling of freedom it gave to just roam the place looking for deer or anything that comes through. About an hour in Justin sees something strange, it was a cave that burrowed into the ground. "That's weird that wasn't here last week and there is nothing like this in Nebraska..." he says "What could have made such a cave?" he bends over to look down and flash of light blinds him causing him to fall down into it.

[Mobius Hours before]

On the peaceful floating island known as Angel Island sat Rage the Hedgehog the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. He was sitting next to a Chao and Tikal who had summoned him to talk about something.

"Rage I was speaking with Dex and he wants you to take an apprentice under your wing." she says

"What?" Rage asks "Why?"

"He is afraid of having to do what they did when you were selected. They would rather have someone trained already." Tikal says "It saves them time and power. They want him or her to be decently young but still not a child a teenager I think they said."

"So I have to pass my abilities on then?" Rage asks

"No just teach them." Tikal says as Knuckles walks up

"Hay guys there was a Chaos signature detected in a different version of Mobius." Knuckles says "Rage needs to check it out."

"I am on it!" Rage says using chaos control

[Moebius minutes before Justins incident]

Rage was walking through the Plains of the land and he sees a light gray hedgehog with black hair and red highlights in a dark gray jacket, dark red shirt black baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and dark gray shoes with a green toe. Rage runs over and shakes him, "Hay buddy wake up!" he says

"huh? What happened?" he asks opening a pair of dark purple eyes. The hedgehog looks at Rage and his eyes show surprise and he jolts up into the air and under him was a Chaos Emerald! "What the hell!" he screams looking at the red hedgehog. He had a dark green shirt with a black R on it curved at the tails. Over it was a dark gray jacket with two red stripes and black fingerless gloves his hands with two golden inhibitor rings. Dark navy blue jeans and dark red shirts with a single black stripe. He stared his emerald green eyes at him.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Rage asks "And while I am at it why did you have a Chaos Emerald?"

"I had a Chaos Emerald?" the hedgehog asks looking at the glowing gem at his feet. "Oh! Is this how I got here?"

"What do you mean how you got here? Have you never hear of the Chaos Emeralds before?" Rage asks

"I have heard of them but they only exist in..." the hedgehog stops "by god..." he says silently "I was transported to the world of Mobius! Could I have been transported with Chaos Control?"

"Now just who are you?" Rage asks

"My name is Justin." he says

"You sure you didn't hit your head. Cause you look more like a Jaden." Rage scoffs

the hedgehog thinks a minute 'well I always liked the name, my old friend Samuel said I looked like a Jaden too... I think since I have the chance I will take it!' he then looks at Rage "Yeah it is Jaden sorry I must have hit my head a bit and I am still a bit out of it."

"Alright good to meet ya names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds!" he says "But how is a normal Mobian here?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asks and Rage signals him to follow. Rage takes him to a building where a man who looked like Robotnik was working on something! "Robotnik?!" he gasps

The man sighs "You are the second one to do that today... I am not this Robotnik my name is Kintobor." he turns to see Rage on the table was a blue hedgehog who had just had his arm put in a cast "Oh Rage you returned who is this with you?" he asks

"his name is Jaden I found him passed out by the missing Chaos Emerald." Rage says

"You think it may be a sign or something?" he asks

"Well I mean it's my best shot." Rage replies

"Okay I am confused what is going on here?" Jaden asks

"Jaden the Hedgehog I am in need of an apprentice..." Rage sighs "How would you like to train to become a Chaos Guardian?"

"What's the catch?" he asks

"No catch all you need to do is try... it you're not cut out for it I will let you know." Rage says

"Very well," Jaden says when they hear what sounds like a spin dash and a blue ball jump in the window. He stands looking at the three hedgehogs and at Kintobor

"Sonic?" Jaden asks taking a step forward

"No!" Rage says stopping him "That's not the Sonic you are thinking of."

"Sonic you damn criminal what are you doing here?!" Kintobor asks "That is the sixth time this year you broke that very window!"

"Sorry Doc but I am here for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says

"Well Jaden here is your test! Take him out!" Rage says throwing him a chaos emerald "Just use what you know!"

"What?!" Jaden asks but the others were already in a protective field leaving him and Sonic.

"Come on kid just give me the Emerald and I won't hurt ya." Sonic says

'Oh what the heck do I do?' he thinks 'I can't give Sonic the emerald he's evil apparently! But if I don't I have to fight him... and I don't know any... wait! Maybe I can use the ones from that fanfic I was reading! If this is the same Rage the Hedgehog from the story then hopefully it will work' Jaden looks at Sonic in the eyes "No..." he says

"You're funeral." Sonic laughs running for an Axe kick and nails Jaden who barely felt a thing!

'if this is how bad something like that hurt then I can fight no problem!' he thinks getting to his feat "Take this!" he grunts charging some Chaos Energy "Shocking Chaos Strike!" he yells throwing multiple things of Electric Chaos at Sonic. This gave the hedgehog a jolt and shock that he never expected and quickly he leaps out of the window and spin dashes off not able to control himself from te electric jolts.

"Wow!" Rage says "Electric Chaos?! If you already know Elemental Chaos then you just saved me a lot of time! Forms will be the hard part..."

"Thank you Jaden!" Kintobor says "You saved me and Rage's brother."

"Wait who did what?" the blue hedgehog asks slowly waking up

"Icezer?!" Rage asks "You're okay!"

"What's with Robot-" Icezer begins

"It's Kintobor!" the man replies before Icezer could finish

"Okay what the heck is going on and who's the gray hedgehog?" Icezer asks

"Well first this is a place called Moebius Icezer and that is Jaden my apprentice." Rage says

"that 16 year old? What gave you the idea he would be a good fit?!" Icezer asks

"He beat Sonic." Rage says

"So he's evil?" Icezer asks "You chose an evil person

"No Sonic is the evil one here pal! I know it's a shocker." Jaden says "Now can we just figure everything out here? First thing I am looking in a cave in the forest behind my house and the next thing I know I am here!"

"You must have unknowingly activated the Chaos Control from afar." Rage says "Don't see how but doesn't matter."

**To be continued**

**Okay for those of you who want your OC in here is the info sheet filled with Jadens info for example.**

**Name: Jaden**

**Species: Hedgehoh**

**Age:16**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: carefree yet careful, slowly warms up to people, smart, semi-brave, not always prepared**

**Physical Appearance:light gray hedgehog with black hair and red highlights in a dark gray jacket, dark red shirt black baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and dark gray shoes with a green toe.**

**Non Magic/ Non Chaos abilities: Hyper Sonic Speed, advanced senses (hearing, sighs, reflexes and smell), Engineering, 300 IQ, stealth,**

**Magic/Chaos Abilities: fire, water, earth, wind, darkness. Light, Chaos, Elemental Chaos, electricity, ice, life/healing**

**weapons if any: Chaos Blade, a black blade with a dark purple hilt and a hilt guard that curves up into to small orbs of crystallized Chaos Energy**

**History/Bio: Jaden the Hedgehog formally known as Justin as a human was accidentaly sent to Moebius when he found what was actually a crater made by a Chaos Emerald in the forest behind his home. He is now the Apprentice of Rage the Hedgehog.**

**Weknesses: short temper, occasional clumsiness.**

**Strengths: fighting, inventing, first aid, getting information**

**foes: Sonic the Hedgehog(moebius), Christain the Dark,Anti Miles Prower, Rosy the Rascal, Alicia Acorn, O'nux**

**Close Allies: Rage the Hedgehog, Icezer the Hedgehog**

**Family: none**

**good or evil: Good**


	2. Good an Evil

**Thank you all for the OC entries! I will still need more but thank you all very much! So now our new cast list**

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness),**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

**Chapter 2: good and evil**

"So Jaden why don't you go explore a bit to get used to your new hedgehog body?" Rage suggests

"Is it safe? I mean I was lucky to hit Sonic when I did." Jaden responds not really wanting to go on his own

"Jaden most of the Anti-Freedom Fighters that Sonic is part of aren't roaming looking for trouble they just remain hidden." Kintobor says

"Very Well..." Jaden sighs "I will go." and with that Jaden walks out of the building and into the unknown lands. He wanders and observes the land around with great interest his desire to lean getting the best of him.

"Hrm I sensed a Chaos reading here but I've never seen you before..." a cold voice comes from behind and Jaden turns around to see a dark gray hedgehog with blood red demonic eyes and purple details on his quills like Shadows. The hedgehog had way to many quills to stop and count and his eyes glowed with energy creeping Jaden out.

"What do you want?" he asks the unknown hedgehog however he had a pretty good feeling on who it was.

"Well I have an offer..." he says with a smile.

"No." Jaden says before the hedgehog could continue

"What do you mean you haven't even heard it!" the hedgehog growls angered by the instant denial

"Yeah but I know who you are. You are Christain the Dark the king of a Dark Mobius. You are the mortal foe of Rage the Hedgehog so I know that you are good at mind games and tricking people to corrupt them so back off before I get mad." Jaden looks at the hedgehog in annoyance

"You don't stand a chance in battle against me!" Christain yells angered by the hedgehog knowing so much

"I never said anything about fighting." Jaden says walking past the dark hedgehog and leaving. "I just know my mentor wouldn't want me taking you out for him."

After leaving Jaden continues his exploration and soon he comes across a dark purple cat with wings! Curious on the cat he takes a closer look. Upon the closer inspection he could make out a few lightning bolt like markings on her arms, face,tail, ears, and neck. She had a beautiful necklace on with a black feather that looked like it came from her wings. Her head was hung and her abnormally long crimson tipped tail circled around her. Her messy hair covered her face a bit. She had a black T-shirt and a black and a bright blue pair of shorts the blue was so bright it looked like a sea of water. Her boots share the same colors as her shorts. Her head was held down by two hands with fingerless gloves on them.

"Nothing cares, nothing is good to me...everyone...everything...hates me." she says to herself.

"You know I have never seen a winged cat before." Jaden says causing her to turn around to see him surprised by his appearance 'not that I have seen much else at all' Jaden thinks

"Have you come to laugh about it too?!" she asks a tad bit angry "Just like everyone else! No one accepts those who are different! Can't be even a tad different or you're an outcast! Go ahead laugh it up!" she says tears coming to her eyes.

"Hay hold on! I am not going to laugh honestly I find it pretty cool." Jaden says

"yeah right that's what they all say. Oo I like your wings! But then comes the backstabbing! You know honestly they look silly on a cat!" she rambles

Jaden looks at the girl he actually knew where she was coming from. It sounded like she was in a very similar boat he was in not too long ago just on a larger scale. "Actually I think I feel where you are coming from. You are bullied because you are so different from everyone else... I have been there and I know what it's like. Probably not on your scale but I have been through the same thing." he says to her

"You-You have?" she asks

"For years." Jaden replies " I am Jaden the Hedgehog... I was picked on for how smart I am and I am going to be honest those wings are actually really beautiful."

"You really think so?" the cat asks and Jaden nods "Thank you." she smiles "My name is Amethyst the Cat."

"It's good to meet you!" Jaden says soon two explosions hit around the two causing Jaden to fall to the ground. The two look up to see the culprit who ever it was he was in a red armor suit

"Ha ha ha! What a lovely little story two misfits finding each other!" the figure laughs

"Hay keep your mouth shut!" Jaden yells "Or do I have to do if for you! She may be different but that is what makes her special!"

"Ha ha ha! You sound like a noble hero hedgehog well let me tell you something your a nobody! An outcast! This is no place for heroes!" the guy laughs

"I don't care what I am! All I know is what is right and what is wrong so I will fight for what is right!" Jaden says. Suddenly time stops around him and he adjusts his position back to a normal standing position. "What in the world?" he wonders before a golden wolf that was glowing a bit comes out of nowhere

"Hello Jaden the Hedgehog I am Dex the Wolf. I was Rage's guide when he was a young guardian much like yourself." the wolf says

"So what are you doing here?" Jaden asks

"I have something for you Jaden." Dex says pulling a sword out of a box on his back. It was a black blade with a purple hilt and a hilt guard that curved up into two orbs of crystallized Chaos Energy. Dex hands the sword to Jaden who takes it carefully

"What is this?" Jaden asks looking at the sword

"It is called the Chaos Blade much like Rage's sword it is made so only a Chaos Guardian may wield it. It can also be materialized in and out of reality." Dex explains "use it well." he says before Time resumes and the man who was on the gliding like device flies for Jaden who uses a gust of Wind to force the man back into the air.

"Who do you think you are?!" Jaden asks

"His name is Spinster." a cold voice that Jaden knew comes from nowhere as Christain appears "He is here to destroy you."

"Amethyst keep down and low. I won't let them hurt you." Jaden says to the cat who smiles softly but with an uncertain feel before she ducks down. "Well come on then you ugly red wuss!" Jaden taunts and the man flies back for him and Jaden jumps into the air and kicks him off the glider device and onto the ground where he strikes him with a Chaos Lance which burnt him where it hit

"OW!" he grunts holding the arm it hit before he runs for Jaden who leaps to the left and hits Spinster with an Ice Punch freezing the joints in his armor. "NO FAIR!" he yells as Jaden uses a Chaos powered roundhouse to send the thing flying.

Amethyst looks up "Is it safe?" she asks

"Yeah you can come out." Jaden says as she slowly comes up to him

"Thank you Jaden." she says

"No problem. You should come back to Kintobor's with me." Jaden says "It is too dangerous out here."

'how much can I trust this guy?' Amethyst thinks 'sure he saved me and he has been in my shoes before but does that mean I can trust him? For now though he is probably right it is too dangerous out here.' she decides to follow Jaden back and when they arrived he introduces her

"Guys meet Amethyst the Cat." he says and they all welcome her warmly

"So Jaden what happened?" Rage asks

"Well I met Christain and denied his 'offer' pissing him off. Met your mentor Dex and 'battled' a guy named Spinster. So I guess this must be the normal day in the life of a Chaos Guardian." Jaden explains all that had happened

"Not always." Rage says with a smile

**To be continued**

**Well how was that? More OC's will be added later so if you added one and it was not here just wait**


	3. Discovery

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness), Kurai the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

Chapter III: Discovery

When Jaden and Amethyst returned and Jaden brings Christain up Rage knew something was brewing and the only way they could find out was to spy on the Anti-Freedom Fighters.

"So let me get this straight Icezer and myself are going right to their base?" Jaden asks

"Correct, If I know Christain which I do there is more to this then meets the eye. He must be after something we need to know what!" Rage says

"So how do we get there?" Icezer asks

"If you head to the center of The Central Woods and look very carefully you should find an entrance hidden in one of the trees." Kintobor says "Be careful not to be seen once you enter it cause if they catch you chances are you're dead." Kintobor hands Icezer a few small grenade like items "Take these they contain the gases from the swamp just south of the forest. If you need to take anyone out it will keep you're tracks covered and make any passed out people look like some gas just caught the wind."

"Take this too" Rage says throwing a small drive chip at Jaden "They tend to keep information on a large Super Computer plant this chip in extract the data and put the virus on it. That way anymore information will be relayed to us."

"Got it." Jaden says "Anything else?"

"An old friend of mine will be waiting for you his name is Kurai he will aid you." Rage says

"Why can't I go?" Amethyst asks "I am not going to stay behind

"Amethyst if you go I can't say if you will live or not... I haven't observed your battle skills and I don't want to be the one to put others in harms way when they have no chance of avoiding it." Rage says

"But that's not fair Rage! I can handle myself!" she responds

"Amethyst I want you to stay here." Rage says "Don't argue I want to help you! This is only one of many we will have to do and I would like to observe your battle skills so you can go next time."

"Fine..." she growls "Not that I will like it...everybody thinks they're right..."

"Come on Jaden!" Icezer says and they both head for the forest. When they arrive they jump to the treetops and leap from branch to branch to avoid making noise and to keep to the shadows.

"See anything yet?" Jaden whispers to Icezer who was scanning for the entrance

"Nothing yet..." he says when they see a two tailed fox head up to a tree and look around scanning as if he was making sure he was alone. He looks in the direction of Icezer and Jaden for a little bit before slowly hitting the tree to open it.

"there's our ticket in." Icezer says as they drop down and wait for Rage's pal. Soon a green Hedgehog with brown hair, blue eyes a white shirt, grey pants, dark black shoes and grey gloves shows up.

"Kurai?" Icezer asks and the hedgehog nods

"You two ready?" he asks and the nod opening the tree.

"Okay here's the plan Kurai and I will go search for their meeting area while Jaden you go and hack the computer terminal." Icezer says as they enter "Remember keep to the shadows and do not be detected."

Jaden nods and goes in first to find the console which did not take to much work since their computer room was clearly labeled. Swiftly he puts the chip in copies the data and plants the virus before removing it and heading to the ducts used for repairs. Soon he hears voices bellow and sees where Kurai and Icezer were supposed to be listening

"so what did you do with those two Hedgehogs?" the fox from earlier asks

"They are in the dungeon" Sonic says "The fools... they thought they could sneak in here."

"Bastard!" Jaden growls silently

"Back on business how will we get to Mobius let alone take it over?" the fox asks

"Miles have a little faith in Christain he will get us there besides we have something he needs and unless our demands are met he can't have it." Sonic says

"That's enough for me." Jaden says turning around. As he turns the vent he was in creeks "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he says before it breaks and he smashes into the room.

"What the?!" Miles yells

"You!: Sonic growls

"Sonic who is this?!" a squirrel like woman asks

"He's that newbie that beat me back at Kintobors. Saved me the trouble of looking for him!" Sonic chuckles

"What are ya gonna do chump no where to run." a dark red hedgehog says

"Shush Edgar he's mine." Sonic says "With no Chaos Emerald he's a nobody." he laughs drawing a sword "You know... I am quite surprised you would join those rebels."

"What do ya mean?" Jaden asks

"Well it's just that that red hedgehog doesn't belong here nor do you let me make you a deal. Kill the red hedgehog and Christain here will send you home no questions asked." Miles suggests

"If I refuse?" Jaden asks

"Then I shell kill you where you stand... your are weak, defenseless and I have a sword." Sonic says

"I will never help the likes of you!" Jaden says "I fight for what is right and that would be against your sorry ass!" his sword appears in his hands as he thinks of it

"I see... very well prepare to die." Sonic says running for Jaden slicing for the hedgehog who blocks at lightning fast speed and counters with a sweep.

"Come on don't make this like the last time! Or can you just not fight?" Jaden taunts

"You will pay for that!" Sonic growls with a strange object in his hand

"The Anarchy Beryl! You're about to get screwed!" Miles laughs as Sonic uses it to turn super but unlike an expected gold form he was purple due to the fact that he was charged with negative energy. Jaden tries to slice him with his sword but is met with a failure and a powerful beam of energy hits him wounding him badly

"You should have stayed out of this pal! Now you're life will be the price of your ignorance!" Sonic laughs

"Jaden!" a voice comes from the air and he looks to see Rage throw him the Chaos Emeralds "Use them to turn to a Chaos Form!" he yells down "Hell just use a True Chaos if you can!"

Jaden looks at the crimson hedgehog and then at Sonic. He closes his eyes and the emeralds spin around him picking him up

"NO!" Sonic yells trying to stop him but he was too late the emeralds had protected him with a barrier of Chaos Energy. Soon with a flash of light Jaden's fur turns gold and his eyes a bright red his jacket waved from the energy his body gave off. His spines were standing on the ends and a flare of Chaos Energy surrounded him he had become Super Jaden.

"Let's see who's is the better of the two!" he says charging for Sonic

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: Super Jaden Appears! Rage V.S. Edgar, Saving Icezer and Kurai**


	4. Blaze

Chapter 4: Blaze

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness), Kurai the Hedgehog, Hikari the Hedgehog, Zoldea Northern(RedPheonix10123780) Markus Winter (RedPheonix10123780)**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

_Last time when a spying mission goes south and Sonic nearly kills Jaden Rage makes his appearance in time for Jaden to get his first glimpse of the many things the Chaos Emeralds can do..._

"Prepare yourself!" Super Jaden growls as he forms an orb of Chaos ready to finish Sonic off. But Rage stops him

"Not now..." Rage says "Let him live..."

Jaden looks at Rage returning to his normal form. "But why?"

"Because... he is our best clue to what is going on..." Rage says

[?]

An Echidna sits behind monitors with Rage and Jaden on the screens watching their every move "Rage... you have no idea of what is coming... all I can do is hope you both are ready for it." he sighs

[Anti-Freedom Fighters HQ: Prison Block]

Icezer and Kurai sat in a cell hoping Rage or someone would find them... "Uhg no one will ever find us!" Icezer complains

"Hold up." Kurai says "These bars are Iron... Icezer!"

"I can freeze them!" he chuckles using his ice abilities to freeze the bars solid and with a kick from Kurai they shatter and they run for the exit.

Back up top Rage and Jaden wander their way through the forest at a high speed when they come across a black werehog with yellow eyes and fangs sticking out of his mouth he had gray baggy long jeans and open toe boots with weights on top. His hands were covered in bandages giving him quite the appearance. His ear twitches and he turns to see the two

"More of em?" he growls "I thought I took care of you!"

"Hold up! It's not what you think!" Jaden says as the werehog leaps for them.

"Not so fast!" Rage says holding him still with a Chaos Grip "what has you thinking we are in the Anti-Freedom fighters?"

"Hay hold it!" Icezer says coming from a tree "They are friends."

"Icezer?" Rage asks putting his hands down releasing the stranger "Who is this?"

"We don't know he was being held captive by the Anti-Freedom Fighters so we helped him." Kurai says coming from behind Icezer.

"I'm Cannibal." the werehog says

"Don't even think about it!" Kurai says "I won't hesitate to kill you if you do."

"No... Not _A_ Cannibal! Just Cannibal it's my name!" he says "And if these two are friends I won't hurt them... not like I wanted to fight..." he says under his breath

"What could he have meant by that..." Jaden asks himself

"What do you mean Jaden?" Rage asks

"Sonic said something about taking over more then just Moebius... and I want to know what..." Jaden responds

"We will find out soon enough with the virus. When they update that computer the info is ours." Kurai says.

"We should head back to Amethyst and Kintobor right around now." Icezer says "Things get pretty nasty out here after dark."

"If you're so sure..." Rage sighs "I was hoping to track them but I guess that will have to wait till morning..." the group walks on back to Kintobors lab where Amethyst was waiting.

"You're back is everything okay?" she asks "Not that they would tell me the truth..."

"We are all fine. A little beat up but fine." Jaden replies

"Okay what did we get from the Anti-Freedom Fighters?" Rage asks her

"Well it's not good... they want to take Mobius and Earth." she says

"Is that why the Chaos Emerald came to earth..." Jaden wonders in his mind

[?]

"He is a smart one..." the Echidna says with another one next to him

"Yes but did Rage make a good choice on Jaden?" the other asks

"He did trust me Parchmad." the other says

"I hope you are right Wolflore." Parchmad says

[With Jaden and Icezer]

"So who are we looking for again?" Jaden asks jumping over a small hole

"Darkness." Icezer replies "Kurai said he saw him around here." The two had been searching the Swamp south of the forest where Kintobor got the gasses for the grenades he gave them earlier.

"Icezer?" a voice comes from the right of the two and they turn to see Blaze, Silver, a red hedgehog with a jacket just like Rage's except red with black stripes, dark blue shorts, black fingerless gloves, and red shoes his eyes were green and he had sonic like quills but more of them. Next to him was a female black wolf with a white tip on the tail on her, stomach, chest and muzzle the furs also white with her black hair tied into a high ponytail, with bangs over her forehead, she has bright sky blue eyes. She has a light blue strapless top that shows her stomach shirt and a mini green jacket with rolled up sleeves over the top with a green skirt and light blue tights underneath, white socks and black shoes with a green rim and a diamond shaped crystallised ice necklace and black half finger gloves with a light blue rim.

Behind the female wolf was a male white wolf with shaggy loose hair that's tied in a small ponytail with his bangs hanging over his face but not covering his emerald green eyes a black hoodie with a blue singlet underneath and black loose jeans with black, blue and yellow clipped shoes and black half finger gloves, his clothes have a few stains and cuts in them that looked like they were from a battle.

Icezer looks at the red hedgehog who had spoken to him in confusion. "Uh do I know you?" he asks

"Icezer." Silver says taking a step up "That is Hikari the son of your brother Rage. The girl is Zoldea and the male is Markus."

"Please call me Mark!" the wolf says over silver

"So what are you all doing here? I mean Blaze shouldn't you be back in you're dimension with the rest of them?"

"Well we are here to help the rebels against the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Silver came from the future of your dimension with Hikari to me telling me that when the rebels failed the Anti-Freedom Fighters took my dimension over as well." Blaze explains "Zoldea is the princess of the lands to the North of mine."

"Good to meet you." she says with a bow

"Well isn't this nice? What a beautiful little get together!" a voice laughs from the trees above and the groups look to see three hedgehogs. Two were black one with glowing red eyes and the other with dark green eyes and clothing like Rage's but with no shirt just and open chest under his jacket. The other was a dark blue with dark purple eyes. He wore s dark gray long sleeved shirt and white gloves. His shoes were pure white with brown treads.

"Well if it isn't Darkness!" Hikari chuckles "Who are your friends?"

"Meet Edgar, the Rage of this realm and Zerg the Icezer of this Realm. But their names will mean nothing as you all will be dead soon enough." Darkness laughs as the three jump down.

"Now who do we get to beat first?" Zerg asks

"Jaden, Hikari on me! Silver take the others to Kintobors lab to the northeast." Icezer says

"Got it." Silver says with everyone else following him

"Why don't we stay and fight?" Mark asks Silver

"This is a fight that we don't all need to be worn out over." Silver says

"Right." Blaze replies

"Alright Edgar, you're mine!" Hikari says "No copy of my father is as powerful as he or I!"

"Very well rodent let's see if I can break that!" Edgar says throwing fire at Hikari who redirects it with a gust of wind

"Hmph your ice powers are impressive Icezer... two blades of Ice something I cannot even do... but they are ineffective since I know how to keep my distance!" Zerg laughs using a pillar of ice to leap into the air

"Oh no you don't!" Icezer says doing the same but with more force. Icezer goes above Zerg and hits him with a large hammer of ice sending him down to the ground.

"So... I am against Darkness! Damn it!" Jaden thinks "I can't damage him! I can't get close enough to use my weapon and without a Chaos Emerald I cant do anything with the Chaos energy! And if I recall the only way Rage could damage him was with a Chaos Weapon or ability!"

"Jaden can you hear me?!" Rage's voice echoes

"Rage?" Jaden says silently

"Oh thank goodness listen I just got done linking your being with the Master Emerald! Any momment now you should enter an Ultima Chaos form to finalize the link. Then you can access Chaos Energy to a point without an emerald. But I would still have one it adds to your power. Good luck!" he says

"His timing is impeccable!" Jaden sighs as he feels a rush of energy and he is blinded by a white light drawing the attention of the others.

"What the hell is happening?!" Edgar asks looking at Jaden as the light died. He was now a pure white hedgehog glowing brightly, his quills standing up on end and his clothing was gone except his shoes and gloves. On his chest was an emerald shape that was fading different colors like a rainbow. With a flash of light two light greenish blue Inhibitor Rings appear on his wrists.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Darkness asks

"He's... gone into an Ultima Chaos Form!" Hikari yells at Darkness blasting Edgar far off with an energy beam while he was distracted. Icezer took the distraction as an advantage as well slicing his foe and using the wind he controls to catch Zerg in a whirlwind which spits him out in a random direction.

"Your turn Darkness!" Jaden yell flying at hyper speeds headbutting the black hedgehog with great force sending him flying off as well. Jaden then randomly powers down and he returns to normal and his clothing reappeared. "Holy...crap!" he pants out of amazement "That was...AWESOME!"

"I know it is." Hikari says "Now let's head to Kintobors!"

"Good idea Rage and Kintobor and probably confused to why a group of people from Blaze's dimension showed up.

[Kintobors Place 2 PM (14:00)]

Hikari, Iceze and Jaden were outside about to enter the door but they were being attacked by dark spawns that came out of nowhere and ambushed them. Hikari and Rage open the door and slam it as Icezer blasts the last of them with what he called an Ice grenade a ball of ice the would explode and freeze other enemies within about 10 meters.

'great! An Ice user! I guess the name Icezer should have given it away when I first met him...' Zoldea thinks looking angry "I hate it when others use ice!" she thinks aloud

"uh why?" Rage asks

"Oops did I say that out loud?" she asks

"Uh... yeah." Hikari says "Now what Rage asked why do you hate others using ice?"

"Well from where I come from it's like my thing! I just don't like seeing others use it... it is what makes me special back home." she says crossing her arms

"Sorry..." Icezer shrugs "But I am not the only one here who uses it, Rage and Jaden have it too!"

"What?!" she gasps

"ICEZER!" both of then yell

"But-" she sighs

"Zoldea before anyone says anything else let me explain." Rage says putting an arm around her

"I am listening" she says moving Rage's arm back off

"Jaden and I need the power of ice or our Elemental Chaos doesn't work... it get's thrown off. I rarely use it." Rage says

"As do I but as Rage said without it we cannot use our Elemental Chaos which we have to as guardians." he says

"YOU'RE A GUARDIAN?!" Hikari, Silver, Kurai, and Blaze gasp

"Rage?!" Hikari yells "What is the meaning of this! He's joking right?!"

"Well..." Rage says rubbing the back of his head "Dex said I had to take an apprentice under my guidance and well I chose Jaden here. He comes from another world that is not linked to Chaos but he still activated the Chaos Control... he found the other emerald that I spread... the one that flew off world."

"I am going to back up Jaden and say he make a great guardian. When a man named Spinster attacked and I was injured a bit in an explosion of his he willingly put his life at risk alone even though I wanted to help." Amethyst says "He has a kind heart."

"He also put aside the temptation to kill Rage for the chance to go home." Hikari says "I saw all of it... he has the right judgment of right from wrong, good from evil."

"He protcted Rage, Icezer and myself when Sonic attacked." Kintobor says

"But I was kinda forced to..." Jaden says

"Yeah but even though you hadn't even been a hedgehog for more then 2 hours you still beat him." Rage says

"Rage made the right choice... Jaden performs well and beyond my expectations." a golden wolf says from the doorway.

"Dex!" Rage, Hikari, and Jaden says kneeling

"I threw the Chaos Emerald to him because I saw his potential... I saw that he had the gift of a Chaos Guardian on his world. I knew he would make a good guardian and he has." Dex says "Jaden the Hedgehog you have proven to me that you're ready... now you, Hikari and Rage will have to venture to the Chaos Realm to meet with the rest of us. After you wrap things up with the Anti-Freedom fighters that is." Rage, Hikari and Jaden nod letting the wolf know they understood. "Good luck" he says "I must now depart." and with that and a blinding golden light Dex was gone.

**To be continued...**


	5. King Sonic

Chapter 5: King Sonic

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Miles Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: **

**Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Open Your Heart K-Klub Mix**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Believe in myself (SA2 ver.)~ Kaz Silver**

**Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog Theme: What I'm Made of...~Crush 40**

**Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness) Theme: N/A**

**Kurai the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Waking Up~Julien-K **

**Hikari the Hedgehog(Future Mobius) Theme: Sonic Youth~Crush 40**

**Zoldea Northern (RedPehonix10123780) Theme: N/A**

**Markus Winter (Redpehonix10123780) Theme: N/A**

**OC Cast Evil: **

**Christain the Dark Theme: Almost dead~ Powerman 5000**

**Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog Theme: Ing Attack~ Metroid Prime 2: Echoes **

**Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer) Theme: A Stranger I remain**

**Darkness the Hedgehog Theme: I am**

**Spinster(wolfpress) Theme: N/A**

**Mia the Fox(Moebius) Theme: Simple and Clean -Planitb remix- ~Utada Hikaru**

_Now this is the Final Cast list no more characters will be added for those who added an OC and want a theme song please PM or tell me in a review what you would like! Take a look at the cast list though since all these songs are taken. Now on with Chapter 5..._

[Rebel Base AKA Kintobors Lab 13:00 (1 PM)]

The group was making preparations to move to Angel Island as they would be safer there than on the surface.

"Come on we need to get going!" Rage yells from a air craft he made it was his Chaos Freedom MK II a space craft powered by Chaos Energy he made in his free time. "Amethyst do you have everything?" he asks as she was the last one to board and she nods

"Dr. Kintobor are you sure you want to come with us?" Hikari asks

"Of course otherwise I am left open to attack." he says leaping in

[Acorn Castle 13:30 (1:30 PM)]

"Miles!" Sonic yells from a throne

"Yes King Sonic?" he asks

"Where is that Bounty Hunter you said took up on the offer?!" he asks the two tailed fox.

"She has just arrived shell I have O'nux send her up?" Miles asks

"Please..." Sonic says.

After a few minutes a female dark gray fox walks in the door. She wore a gray shirt the exposed her belly with the sleeves torn and black markings all over her body. Her eyes were a menacing amber. She had a pair of short jeans that went just bellow her mid thigh and black shoes with blood red laces. On her waist was a black leather belt with two daggers and about 30 small knives for throwing or using between her fingers and a 9 mm pistol. She had black hair with dark purple highlights and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Are you Mia?" he asks her

"That is me... now what was the job you had offered?" she asks

"I need you to kill two pests. I will pay handsomely..." Sonic says

"Who?" she asks

"They are two leaders of the Rebels you may know them... Rage the Hedgehog and Jaden the Hedgehog..." Sonic says fiddling with this fingers

"Yeah I know of them... so how much are we talking?" Mia asks

"1,000,000 Rings each..." Sonic says showing her two sacks of rings each stocked to the brim "Just make sure you bring me their bodies as a proof of kill."

Mia looks at them in awe "...you have a deal!" she laughs

"Then go! Happy Hunting!" Sonic laughs as Mia runs out of the castle with great speeds

[Angel Island 2 PM (14:00)]

the group had finally settled down but they were wondering where Kuari had gotten to since he was not on the Chaos Freedom when they arrived. Soon he leaps jumps off of a make shift hang-glider "Guys you will never believe it!" he pants "Sonic is now the KING OF MOEBIUS!"

"No that's impossible!" Rage says

"and you didn't see this coming?" Amethyst asks

"No I never would have thought he could make it that far..." Rage sighs "But this means trouble if the Anti-Freedom Fighters rule here their next stop is Mobius."

"So what do we do?" Zoldea asks

"we go back in time to before Sonic became king and kill him!" Silver suggests

"No we can't cause a Time Paradox it's too risky since it could affect Earth." Rage says

"So what do we do?" Mark asks

"We fight..." Jaden says

"Are you insane?" Xage asks "Sonic will kill all of us with or without his friends!"

"Okay but if we don't fight them who will? We may be the only ones who are able to. If we let him go he will take over Mobius soon and then Earth. But He won't stop there who's to say he won't go after the rest of the universe!?" Jaden walks to the end of the island "Four days ago I was a rejected kid on Earth a coward but now look at me now. I am the apprentice of Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos. If this can happen then even if I am alone I will stop him."

"You're not alone Jaden." Rage says "I now see why Dex suggested you... You will never give up. You will do this alone if you have to because you care."

"If he goes we go." Blaze says looking at Silver, Mark, and Zoldea who nod backing her up

"I'm with you." Amethyst says "Besies I owe that red guy a beat down."

"I am behind my brother always." Icezer says

"Rage is my father and more Chaos Guardians the better." Hikari says standing up

"Well then I am going to come to." Kurai says

"I will meet you there." Jaden says warping down to the surface

"There you are..." Mia says looking at him "I have been looking all over for you Jaden the Hedgehog!"

"Uh... do I know you?" Jaden asks

"No, my name is Mia but not like it will matter." Mia chuckles sinisterly

"what do ya mean?" Jaden asks

"Jaden!" Rage yells "Don't!" Rage lands down in front of Jaden "Mia is a bounty hunter here on Moebius."

"Well... if it isn't Rage the Hedgehog you saved me the trouble of looking for you!" she laughs throwing knives at the two

[meanwhile in Castle Acorn]

"Okay a deal is a deal." Christain says dropping a handful of gemstones "the rest of the Anarchy Beryl."

"Thank you Christain!" Sonic chuckles

"Now we go for Mobius right?" he asks

"Yes..." Sonic grins evily...

**To be continued**


	6. Battle of Fate Part 1 Arc-Nova

**Chapter 6: Arc-Nova, Battle of Fate part 1**

**Well I have not updates this fanfic since August of last year! I know I am sorry for those who added OC's but now I have the HCC stuff finished up here you go Second Wind Chapter 6!**

**Introducing the theme for Amethyst: Empty Eyes by Winthin Temptation**

_(Jaden POV)_

_My name is Jaden the Hedgehog,_

_Moebius, Evil Sonic, Chaos Emeralds and Rage the Hedgehog. All of these are just a handful of the crazy stuff that has happened to me. And now I stand face to face with Mia the Fox a bounty hunter and sounds like Rage and I have quite the bounty on our heads. But I am not going to die here! I am going to defeat you Mia!_

"It has been a long time Rage the Hedgehog…" Mia chuckles

"Mia, still a hired gun I see." Rage replies

"It's bounty hunter!" Mia hisses

"You call it your thing I'll call it mine." Rage replies "What do you want anyways?"

"Well you and your friend Jaden there are worth quite a bit of cash Rage. So I am going to kill you…" she chuckles as black creatures spawn around her "And not get my hands dirty…" she chuckles vanishing

"What the hell are those things?" Jaden asks

"Dark Spawns!" Rage grunts summoning his sword "Monsters of pure Darkness!"

"Well then…" Jaden sighs "I vote we make this quick."

"Agreed." Rage says as the two draw their swords and begin to attack. Soon the beasts were destroyed.

"Hmph, too easy." Jaden smirks

"Jaden!" Rage yells "Behind you!"

"Huh?" he replies looking behind him to see a Dark Spawn nearly hit him but then a bright blue bolt of energy from Jaden's hand kills it. "Wha…what was that?" Jaden asks surprised looking at Rage who had a look of surprise on his face "What?"

"It can't be…" Rage says

"What?" Jaden asks

"Arc-Nova…" the crimson hedgehog replies "Jaden that was Arc-Nova powers you just released!"

"Arc-Nova?" the gray hedgehog asks

"A legendary form of energy that was said to be lost and those who can channel the energy were some of the strongest warriors in all of history." Rage explains "And you can use it."

"Strange…it feels as if I have used it before…" Jaden thinks opening and closing his hand "But I know I haven't."

"This changes everything Jaden…" Rage looks at the gray hedgehog "Everyone thought Arc powers were gone for ages so when Sonic and his gang find out you have Arc-Nova they will be running in seconds..." Rage then gets a grim and serious look "but it also puts you in grave danger…"

"How so?" Jaden asks worried about the look Rage was expressing

"The Dark Legion" Rage says darkly

"The Dark who now?" Jaden asks

"The Dark Legion…" Rage sighs

"Who are they?" Jaden asks

"They are an organization from the darkness. They are devious, vicious and most of all dangerous."

"What makes them so bad?" Jaden asks curious about it

"The Dark Legion's leader Nix the Dark formed the Legion for the purpose of achieving his evil goal of taking over the universe. And those who are behind him… they were once powerful warriors but then he corrupted them with his dark powers. Once Nix hears that someone has an Arc power he will stop at nothing to have you on his side."

"But what is so special about 'Arc' powers?" Jaden asks "Why would he want a person with them so badly?"

"That is a story the dates back eons." Rage sighs

_It was a time of peace between the worlds and the First Chaos Guardians had ended the First Shadow War. With the sacrifice of the creator Chaos himself it was discovered that his destruction left behind a form of elemental energy. This energy was special and it had imbued itself upon some of the youth of that time period. The few elders who had received it trained the youth to control the powerful abilities._

_The name Arc was given to each ability later on and it is told that this was the earliest and most powerful forms of elemental control. Many forms existed, Arc-Solar, the power of the sun's inferno. Arc-Frost the power of winters ice. Arc-Rock the power of the sturdy earth. Arc-Wind the power of the Devine Winds. Arc-Shadow the power of the deepest darkness. Arc-Bolt the power of lightning. And the most powerful Arc-Nova the power of the balanced void._

_Soon however the youth became envious of their peers powers and each want to take them all for themselves. A war broke out between the seven and most of a lonely planet was destroyed in the crossfire of the seven's war. But one day the Chaos Guardians were sent to put an end to the war. In order to prevent another event it was decided that the powers were to be lost to the ages and only surface when The Creator Chaos deemed one worthy of it._

"And that's the story of Arc powers. The only other one is Arc-Solar and it is protected by the monks of The Church of The Sun." Rage finishes "And no one has ever been able to pass the trail Chaos has set in order to obtain the Arc-Solar"

"So that means… I was chosen to wield this power?" Jaden asks

"Yes." Rage confirms "You are The Arc-Nova Warrior Jaden the Hedgehog."

"There is no way I am strong enough for this…" Jaden says looking at the ground

"It's not a matter of physical strength Jaden." Rage says and the grey hedgehog looks at him

"Then what is it?" he asks

"It's about one's heart." Rage says "One's will and you have the strongest will and heart I have ever seen. It is highly possible that you coming here was decided by Chaos himself."

"You're a Chaos Guardian, Rage don't you know?" Jaden asks

Rage shakes his head "No… I am the only Chaos Guardian left and… I have never been able to contact him nor has he ever contacted me."

"So you don't know what he looks like or how he sounds?" Jaden asks and Rage nods letting him know what he said was true.

"I have to say from where you come from… Jaden there is no doubt you are brave and strong in your own way. You came from a human world one with no connection to magic, or anything for that matter." Rage then smiles "But even when you were faced with people who have these powers you stood up to them. I don't say this about many people Jaden but you have the qualities of a true hero. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to enemies like this trust me I know."

"Wow…" Jaden smiles "That means a lot Rage."

"But the fight is not over yet we can save the thanks for later." Rage adds

"Right we still got ourselves a Sonic to kill." Jaden agrees looking at the castle in the distance "You ready?"

"Hold it Jaden." Rage says "We can't infiltrate that place alone."

"Right but who are we going to get?" Jaden asks "I doubt our allies thus far will follow us into a battle that none of us are likely to walk away from."

"You may be right Jaden but we have to try. The world is counting on us. Your world is counting on you." Rage says looking at the grey hedgehog.

"Your right." He sighs "Come on…"

[Angel Island]

The two return and the others take notice, "So what's up?" Amethyst asks

"Rage and I are going to make the assault on Sonic's base." Jaden says "We fear if we do not strike them down now they will move to Mobius before we can do anything."

"Is it really that important to do it now?" Blaze asks

"The more darkness is spread the stronger Christain and I bet Sonic as well will get." Rage responds "And plus we have an upper hand now." He smiles looking at Jaden

"What upper hand?" Hikari asks

"A power that if we wait it out and our enemy discovers they will flee." Rage answers

"What kind of power would make them do that?" Icezer asks

"Jaden?" Rage asks looking at him and he nods

"Right." He replies glowing with a light blue energy "Arc-Nova 45: Nova Illusion!" he calls

"…Arc-Nova?!" Icezer asks "But he didn't do anything!" he objects before he felt a cold edge on his neck

"I'm right behind you, Icezer." Jaden says as the figure of him next to Rage fades into the shadows

"How did he?" Mark asks surprised

"The Legendary Arc-Nova." Hikari smiles "I do not know how but somehow Jaden has it's power."

"That means we can win right?" Zoldea asks

"Yeah." Jaden says "If what Rage says is true then they do not stand a chance against us!"

**To be continued**

**Next Time on Second Wind: Battle of Fate Part 2 "Infiltration"**


	7. Battle of Fate Part 2 Infiltration

**Chapter 7: Battle of Fate II "Infiltration"**

**A/N: Alright some news, I would like to welcome our newest cast member, Mercury the Hedgehog by Oceanic Coral! Mercury is the first Anti-hero character of the story and probably going to be the only one in that sort of position. So let us begin!**

The streets of Westside City were lit by streetlights and reflected light on the puddles of water. The city was quiet as the group of heroes walk in. "Wh-where are we?" Amethyst asks

"Westside City." Rage answers "My home."

"What are we doing here?" Zoldea asks

"For some reason it was the only place my Chaos Control could take us." Rage replies "It's strange…something doesn't feel right."

"I wish sometimes you weren't so aware of stuff Rage…" Edgar's voice sighs as a beam is shot at him, Rage avoids it and it heads straight for Amethyst who kicks her foot out and deflects it

"HAY!" she hisses "How dare you!"

"Oh" Edgar chuckles "looks like Little Miss Misfit is a little cranky…" he smiles looking at her enraged face. Amethyst was trying to hold herself back as hard as she could.

"May I?" she asks

"By all means." Jaden says motioning for her to go ahead

"Thank you." She smiles leaping at Edgar taking him by surprise as she beats him to a pulp in seconds. Huffing over the knocked out Edgar she spits on him, moves her hair out of her eyes and walks back to the others, "Alright let's go." She says as if nothing had happened.

The others not wanting to say anything just follow her out of the city, "If we are going to find where our enemies are hiding out we will need to split into groups." Rage suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Markus agrees "We can cover more land this way

"I'll go with Jaden!" Amethyst says almost instantly

"Alright, Blaze why don't you, Zoldea and Markus lead go with Hikari, That leaves me, Icezer and Kurai." Rage suggests

"Sounds good to me." Blaze says "And if you find Silver send him our way."

"Will do." Rage says "Why don't we meet on Angel Island say in three days?"

"Sounds good to me." Jaden agrees and Blaze nods as the three group split up.

(With Jaden and Amethyst—Green Forest)

"Manis sure is hot here." Jaden sighs

"Y-yeah." Amethyst agrees wiping some sweat from her face when the notice a figure in the distance. A hedgehog! A dark pink one as a matter of fact the two get a little close and are able to see she had hair similar to Amy's only longer, two short quills poked out of her forehead, both hair and quills highlighted with black. Here eyes a deep green almost like a shade of green you would see on a soldiers uniform. Bellow the deep green eyes were mahogany markings that curved a little reaching towards her nose but don't quite touch. Her black top had one strap cut while the other unscathed. There were some mahogany colors visible but hard to define from some of the green strips on the top. As for pants she wore a short jean skirt also tattered like the top. Her feet were covered by a pair of dark brown boots with a few tethered areas as well. Her silver belt glistened some in the sun that barely peak through the lush trees a black stipe on the belt was what caused the disruption of the shine. Bracelets sat on her wrists and ankles. On her arms were some strange black material scattered as if it had been ripped a torn as well. The only article of clothing that seemed to be in good condition was her black fingerless gloves.

"I wonder what she is doing all the way out here." Jaden whispers to Amethyst as GUN robots surround her and she looks surprised by their appraence

"G-Go away!" she yells "I-I know what you want and I won't give myself up! You won't take me back!" she yells running off making the robots stand confused

"What's her problem?" one asks

"Don't know, let's just let it go." Another replies

"Good idea," the first one says and the group of bots head off.

"C'mon!" Jaden says as they follow the path of the hedgehog before they find her in a clearing. "Hay!" Jaden calls and she looks at him pointing two pistols at him.

"G-Go away!" she yells

"Hay! Calm down!" Jaden says putting his hands up "We aren't your enemy!"

"Like hell you aren't! You came to take me back right? Finish you weapon?" she asks

"W-Weapon?" Jaden and Amethyst ask confused

"What weapon?" Amethyst asks

"Don't play dumb with me!" the hedgehog spits

"Look we don't even know who you are!" Jaden yells defensively

"Oh like you don't remember Mercury the Hedgehog your best lab rat!" she spits at Jaden

"I dunno what you mean," Jaden replies shaking as she cocks the hammers of the pistols "Heck I can barely make a good baking soda volcano without it blowing up!" he says shaking as the hedgehog looks him dead in the eyes before hoistering her pistols

"Alright…" she says still sounding like she did not trust him

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Jaden asks

"Personal." She answers

"Come one Jaden we should go." Amethyst suggests

"Yeah, we should." He agrees as the two head off in a different direction

"Don't think I trusted that act for one minute you damn scientists!" Mercury scoffs after the two had left.

(With Blaze's group—Blue Ridge Zone)

"Did you find anything?" Blaze asks Zoldea as they come together

"No." she answers "Markus?"

"Nothing of any use." He asnwers "How about you Hikari?"

"Nothing but an abandoned hideaway that looked like it had not been used in decades." The hedgehog replies "Blaze?"

"Only some Dark Energy residue but nothing else." She answers

"I hope the others are having better luck then us." Silver says

"Yeah…" Zoldea agrees

"Do you think it's possible that they never came to Mobius at all?" Silver asks

"I doubt it." Hikari answers "Our enemies use Christain's means of teleportation and unless he has been to another world besides Mobius he cannot warp there."

**(Rage's group—Robotropilis Ruins)**

"It's strange…" Rage thinks aloud "Why would The Dark Energy be massed around here?"

"Could they be looking for some of Eggman's old bots?" Icezer suggests

"It is possible but then GUN would be here by now." Rage answers before a bright light shines on them,

"Freeze!" a voice over a loud speaker calls "This is GUN identify yourselves!"

"you were saying Rage?" Kurai asks

"For the love of Chaos…" Rage sighs to himself

"We will ask one more time identify yourselves!" the soldier yells again

"I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, The Chaos Guardian. The other two are Icezer and Kurai they are with me." Rage says and the spotlight turns off then out of the now landing chopper comes the GUN commander

"Rage the Hedgehog it has been a long time." He says

"Commander…" Rage sighs annoyed with GUN again.

"What brings you around these parts?" he asks

"I am looking for a group of people from Moebius" Rage answers "They threaten Mobius and their energy seemed to lead here."

"Well they are not here. If they were they would have tripped our sensors by now." The commander replies

"Did you ever consider they disabled them?" Rage asks

"As if!" the commander scoffs "They couldn't have gotten close enough!"

"Uh guys look at this!" Icezer says pulling out a sensor that had been deactivated. "They deactivated this one."

"But how?!" the commander asks

"Well based on the scrambled systems I would say by some form of EMP." Icezer answers

"Hay you feel that?" Kurai asks

"Yeah…." Rage answers "It's coming from The Mystic Ruins!"

"What is?" the commander asks

"It's a strange energy signature, probably nothing but I need to check it out." Rage answers as he and his two buddies are warped to Angel Island to see none other then Anit-Sonic, Fiona, Miles, Christain, Edger and Spinster against, the others. They looked tired out from battle the only ones still up were Jaden and Amethyst. "Looks like we are just in time." Rage says as he takes front next to his still able body allies as he summons his sword.

"Yeah good timing too." Jaden says

"Well it is about time you showed up Rage." Christain chuckles

"Shut up!" he answers

"Boy do we have a surprise for you…" Miles smiles as he shouts "Oh Rex!", soon a bland red hedgehog appears.

"Yes…sir?" he asks

"Get them!" he smiles as the hedgehog launches at the group

"Oh no you don't!" Rage says firing a Chaos Pulse but to no effect. "huh?" he asks as Rex and Miles chuckle before Rex uses the power against the group sending them back instead.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaden asks

"Like it?" Miles asks "It's a creation of mine who can absorb any form of energy that is normally used, Chaos, elemental and magical then turn it against it's user in an anti-form of the energy,"

"So you mean our Chaos powers are useless?" Jaden asks

"Exactly Jaden." Edgar smiles

"Jaden…" Rage grunts "I think there is only one option here. One energy Rex cannot counter."

"Right." Jaden says

"Were you even listening?" Miles laughs "He absorbs any form of energy!"

"Arc Nova 38: Nova Shadow Burst…." Jaden says as the shadows of their enemies make an explosion of energy knocking them down.

"I-impossible…" Anti-Sonic pants

"That was…Arc….Nova…" Christain pants holding the open wound on his chest. 'Good everything is going according to plan' he thinks

"We c-can't stay here." Fiona says

"This isn't over…" Christain hisses as the small group vanishes into darkness and Jaden turns to see the surprise written on the other's faces.

"I can't believe it." Blaze says

"I thought the Arc abilities were only a myth" Hikari says

"J-Jaden you have Arc Nova!" Icezer asks "How?"

"I do not know…" Jaden says "All I know is I have it."

"I am beginning to think that this is no coincidence." Rage says "Jaden's coming here."

"How come?" Markus asks

"Just think about it…he came with the only Chaos Emerald I could not find and obtained the legendary Arc Nova powers? I think this was planned not some accident." Rage explains

"Is it cause he is different?" Amethyst asks "Huh?"

"Actually Amethyst what Rage says makes some sense." Jaden answers

"How?" she asks him

"I mean why would Chaos grant me those powers? Me an outcast from a different world receiving them out of the blue? I think he planned this whole thing." Jaden answers

"Another world?" Amethyst asks

"Jaden!" Rage yells "You were supposed to keep that secret!" Rage yells

"Sorry…" he apologizes

"What world did you come from?" Icezer asks

"It was called Earth, a land of humans…I found a Chaos Emerald while hunting one day and was warped here. Back home I was bullied for my difference and when I came here I admit I love it and I want to stay." Jaden answers

"But Jaden…you will have to go back eventually, you cannot stay on Mobius…"

"That's not fair!" Amethyst spits

"No… its' not" Jaden agrees "Why do I have to go back when this is all over?"

"Balance." Rage answers "And you will be safer there then here with your Arc Nova powers… you are in so much danger here Jaden."

"If you stay every day you will be hunted by those wishing to use your powers for evil. No place is safe here for you. Your life will be easier in your homeworld." Rage answers

"I can deal with that." Jaden says

"Jaden you have to go back." Rage insists "Think about it, now that you have been teleported here somebody from our world could invade yours and from what I can gather your world would not stand a chance against someone from Mobius."

Jaden remains silent before nodding in agreement to Rage.

**To be continued**


	8. Darkness

**Chapter 8: Darkness**

**Introducing: Galaxia, Exedra, Lars Lion, Soul, Hazard, and Aollonir! (owned by Mikey Kudo)**

_Two Days later…_

Jaden was sitting on the edge of Angel Island looking into the distance, "Why did it have to be me?" he asks himself "Of all people in the universe… I was chosen for this? But why me? There are so many others who are much more suited for this power then I am."

"Is something wrong Jaden?" Tikal asks walking up

"It's n-nothing." He lies looking away from the Echidna

"You're not very good a lying Jaden." She sighs "What's bothering you?"

"Everything…" he replies "Why did it have to be me? Out of all the people in the universe it just had to be me!" he growls

"Anger leads to the Darkness Jaden" Tikal says calmly "You will discover why in time. For now focus on the present matters at hand. Like trying to find Christain."

"Tikal we have searched every corner of Mobius and haven't found a single hint! How are we supposed to find Christain and them?" Jaden asks

"…" Tikal was quiet not saying a single word to the hedgehog and instead just went off.

"Rage…" Jaden says softly "I hope you can forgive me…" the grey hedgehog looks into the skies and then using his Chaos Control he warps down onto the land bellow. Afterwards he walks off determined to find Christain. "If my home is in danger then I need to get home as soon as possible!" he says to himself

(Dark Mobius)

Christain, Spinster, Anti Sonic, Miles, Fiona and Rosy were in a large room of a large castle. "My this place is certainly interesting." Fiona says

"It once acted as the headquarters for The Dark Legion." Christain says

"The Dark Legion?" Spinster asks

"Right, I heard about them." Miles comments "They were a group formed to spread Darkness. They were very powerful and lead by a Dark God called Nix. I had no idea you are one of them Christain."

"I was…" Christain says before spitting "Then _HE_ came along…"

"Who?" Sonic asks

"That red rat Rage the Hedgehog!" Christain growls "He and the group of allies he had destroyed everything. Since then I have been seeking Nix who was locked in the Time Void by that hedgehog and rebuild our great organization. I was hoping to use Jaen's power to do so but now…"

"He's got the Arc-Nova." Rosy finishes

"Correct, and that red hedgehog found him first. So to combat this unexpected turn of events I picked up some new… recruits." He says motioning and out of the shadows come three figures. A Lion, a red hawk and a red hedgehog. "Meet Soul, Hazard and Apollonir…"

"Where did you pick these three up?" Sonic asks

"Why don't you keep quiet and be respectful?" Apollonir grolws

"Eh…" Sonic shrugs before his head is cut off making everyone clamor in shock.

"There."Apollonir grunts sheathing a fiery sword "And no blood to clean up either."

"So what is It we are going to do?" Hazard asks

"We split up." Christain says "If we can split Jaden away from the rest of them… we can use darkness to manipulate him and then after using him to restore Nix we can all have our deepest dsires."

(Mobius)

Rage walks out of his small home with a stretch and he sees most of his friends looking around rather frantically. "Hay what's going on?"

"Rage!" Icezer says running over "Jaden has gone missing!"

"what?!" Rage says in shock "But if he's out there not knowing what Christain is capable of he could become a victim at any time!"

"Well we tried to wake you up except you sleep so damn good even a set of firecrackers wouldn't wake you." Xage says "I mean you can scan for him right?"

"Yeah…" Rage says closing his eyes and focusing "hrm…" he says before his eyes open in shock "I don't know how but he got himself on Dark Mobius!"

"Oh that's not good." Icezer says

"What's the big deal with Dark Mobius?" Zoldea asks

"Dark Mobius is not a safe place Zoldea, it is a dangerous land full of monsters and people." Markus tells her "Hikari told me about it."

"We need to go help him then!" Amethyst says

"My thoughts exactly." Rage says opening a portal. "Come on."

(Meanwhile on Dark Mobius)

Jaden was walking carefully through a field his sword in hand "Gotta be careful…" he says to himself before he hears a loud battle cry, "What was that?" he asks running in the direction.

Not far off there were three mobians surrounded by Dark Spawns. One was a beautiful purple female hedgehog, one a white female echidna and the last a black male hedgehog. "You know Galaxia this isn't the best plan." The black hedgehog says

"It's not her fault they keep coming Exedra." The echidna says hitting one with a ray of light

"At this rate though we are going to be overwhelmed soon though Lars." Exedra replies attacking one with a scythe.

"and I think that is just about what's going to happen!" Galaxia says attacking one by hitting it with a scepter baring a sun and moon.

"Drat." Exedra "I can't believe it would end like this…..stuck with a bunch of petty creatures like these… always thought I'd be going out in a heroic blaze of glory."

"It's been nice knowing you for this short time…" Lars pants

"Arc-Nova 83: Draco Bolt!" a voice calls as several bolts of powerful lightning strike the Dark Spawns killing a few.

"What in the world?" Galaxia asks surprised by the sudden attack "Who did that?"

Soon a grey hedgehog appears over one of the Dark Spawns and strikes it with his sword before landing in the horde which turns to him leaving the three others alone. "Who in the wide world of Mobius is that?" Exedra asks

"Dunno, but that was pretty foolish of him getting them to surround him like that." Galaxia says

"Inferno Chaos Blast!" he yells and a large explosion of fire energy strikes the group around him. He then leaps at the last small line and slices them through and through with a dash attack before turning his head to look at the three, "Are you three alright?" he asks

"Yeah," Galaxia says "Thank you."

"It's no problem, name's Jaden." He replies "What brings you three out here?"

"Fiona…Hazard…Christain…" Lars starts naming off a few names before Exedra grabs her mouth

"You mention his name and I sware I am going to go insane." He grunts "So anyway we are looking for them."

"Guess that gives us a common ground then." Jaden says dismissing his weapon "I am looking for those fools as well."

"What makes you want to find them?" Lars asks

"They are evil." Jaden answers plainly "I was told that they are planning on world domination so I am going after them. That is what brought me here."

"You're brave to try something like that alone." Lars says

"Or just plain stupid." Exedra smirks

"I'm stupid am I?" Jaden growls "When I was the one who just saved your asses!?"

"We didn't need any saving smart ass!" Exedra replies

"Then explain to me why you said something about dying with those things and not some heroic blaze of glory?" Jaden asks

"You heard that?" Exedra asks

"I heard that just as I was dropping in." Jaden replies "But I hate to say it… there is no way any of us would survive an attack by Christain or any of his pals alone… perhaps we should travel together? A few more friends of mine should be joining us later."

"Hrm…" Lars thinks "Galaxia asks what says you?"

"It would be a benefit for our mission so I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to join up with Jaden besides the more people the more efficient we can accomplish our mission."

"Mission?" Jaden asks

"Yeah, Galaxia was ordered to take care of them and we were sent to accompany her to ensure her safety." Exedra explains "I guess that she wasn't the only one."

"Nope guess not." Jaden says

"I was afraid of this…" A voice sighs

"Who's there?" Lars asks as Apollonir appears

"I was hoping those Dark Spawns would take care of you three. IBut look at who had to appear…" he sighs "I was told about you Jaden the Hedgehog"

"How sweet…" Jaden smirks "But I cannot allow anyone to harm the balance."

"Since when did someone like you become a big hero?" Apollonir taunts

"I am obligated as both The Apprentice Chaos Guardian and The Arc-Nova Warrior." Jaden says

"So it's true you are The Arc-Nova Warrior Jaden the Hedgehog." Apollonir says looking at him "Christain was right…I guess Nix really could use you."

"I don't know who you are but you better quit talking nonsense!" Lars warns

"Or what?" he chuckles and soon he finds a blade by his neck

"Or I will cut you into pieces." Jaden says in a serious tone,

"Those are some big words coming from a kid…" Another voice chuckles as Christain appears and one by one the rest of his followers surround the four

"Damn we're trapped." Galaxia says

"Christain…" Jaden says with disgust "Just what is it you are after?"

"If you must know we need the power inside you to revive Lord Nix." Christain replies "For once he returns the powers of darkness will rule once more!" he laughs grabbing Jade grip of energy

"I'll never help you!" he hisses

"You don't have to…" Christain smiles as an energy surrounds Jaden who begins yelling in pain and soon a black hedgehog forms, with menacing claws, evil blood red eyes and dark purple markings…

"What took you so long Master Christain?" he asks

"My deepest apologies Lord Nix but some complications came up including Rage and this new hedgehog, he has the legendary Arc-Nova powers." Christain says bowing "I welcome you back though Master…"

[Music: On the precipice of defeat-Bleach]

"So this kid is the one with Arc-Nova?" Nix asks looking at Jaden "Hmm… we could use him once we convert him to the darkness"

"Stop!" Galaxia yells starting to move towards them but Spinster steps in front of her

"Not so fast." He says "You just stay right here."

"As for the others…" Nix begins "…Kill them."

"As you wish." Christain says as he turns to the others "Sorry you three. Nothing personal."

"We won't go down without a fight!" Exedra yells blasting Spinster with a burst of darkness sending him back a few feet. As he does this Nix summons chains that ensnare Jaden who struggles to get free from their imprisonment.

"It's no use Jaden the Chains of Darkness cannot be broken, you will be one of us soon enough." Nix tells him "Try not to make it hard on yourself."

"Chaos…." Jaden starts as he feels the chains tighten

"What?" Nix asks

"Control!" he calls and disappears from the grasp of the chains and in front of Galaxia who was about to be hit by Hazard but was blocked by an energy field from someone…

[Music: His World-Crush 40 version]

"What the hell?" Christain asks as they look to the top of a nearby hill to see the rest of the heroes standing up there. The nine then run down the hill to meet up with Jaden, Galaxia, Exedra, and Lars.

"Long time no see Nix." Rage says "I see you have already met my apprentice and ally Jaden."

"Rage the Hedgehog…" Nix growls "I should have guessed you'd be involved."

"Well you know me," Rage smiles with a cocky grin just to taunt the dark hedgehog "As a Chaos Guardian it is my job to defeat those who disrupt the balance of the worlds."

"Save me your petty duty speeches hedgehog." Nix spits

"Yeah," Rage sighs "You're right besides I am the type of guy who says actions speak louder than words." He looks Christain and then Nix dead in the eye as he summons his sword "So why don't we settle this the proper way?"

"Sometimes I actually like the way you think Rage Chaotic." Nix smiles a toothy, sinister grin "After all…I've been dying to kill you."

"I know I killed you three times before you could kill me." Rage smirks with another taunt.

"Well this time I will be the one walking away from the fight while your Rage the Hedgehog are the dead body on the ground in a crater from battle." Nix replies

"Good luck with that you skinny bastard!" Rage smirks obviously enjoying the rise he was getting from one of his mortal foes just by simple taunts.

"Alright Rage, Icezer, Xage, Blaze, Silver, Amethyst, Zoldea, Markus, Hikari, Jaden, Galaxia, Exedra, Lars, I hope you've made peace because right here is where you all shell die!" Christain laughs as both sides prepare for one of the many to come… ultimate battles of good and evil.

**To be continued…**


	9. Battle!

**Chapter 9: Battle!**

"This is your last chance Nix." Rage warns "back off now or else…"

"Sorry but I am not going to let you foil my plans this time Rage the Hedgehog!"

"Very well then." Rage sighs "You have sealed your fate…"

"Hmph your petty words do not intimidate me." Nix smirks evilly "Dark Legion…destroy them!" he yells

[Music: Dark Impetus~Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]

As Nix commands this Christain tried to hit Jaden with a kick but is blocked by a grab before he could hit him. Spinster flies at Amethyst who kicks him off of the glider he was on, Miles throws bombs at Markus who leaps out of the way, Edgar runs for Exedra and tries to hit him but he is flipped over by the hedgehog. Fiona tried to hit Galaxia but she was hit by the end of her staff. As for Lars he was hit from behind by an icy blast from Zerg. Zoldea then leaps for him as Dark Spawns begin swarming the remaining heroes.

"This's doesn't look good." Kurai says

"Focus…" Hikari grunts hitting a Dark Spawn that had leaped for him

"You won't win this Christain!" Jaden yells after landing from a failed attack

"Is that so?" Christain laughs "Well I think you are getting ahead of yourself there kid, I am a master of darkness! You are only a kid, I can never be defeated by a child."

"Have you forgotten Rage defeated you once when he was 13." Jaden smirks

"He was 13… that makes him a teenager." Christain yells although he knew Jaden was right

"And I am 16 so I guess that means I am not a child." Jaden taunts making Christain angry

"SHUT UP!" He yells firing a large beam of darkness at the grey hedgehog who puts down a protective barrier to deflect the blast.

"Arc-Nova 51: Rift Strike!" Jaden calls as he warps behind Christain and hits him with an energy blast to the ground.

Meanwhile Zerg was looking at Zoldea with a frown "That wasn't very nice…" he says

"Quiet!" the female wolf growls firing spikes of ice at the dark blue hedgehog who tires to avoid as many as he could.

Not far from there Spinster stood looking at Amethyst with an unseen anger look, "You goddamn freak you busted my glider!" he yells he was replied with a hit to the face by Amethyst

"I am not a freak!" she yells in anger "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She yells emitting a dark force

Over by Jaden's fight with Christain he looks to see Amethyst's glow "Shit…" the grey hedgehog thinks "Arc Nova 8: Flash Cannon!" he yells hitting Christain with a beam of energy that immobilized him.

"Dammit!" the dark hedgehog curses as Juaden quickly runs over to Amethyst

"Yes…" Christain says softly "Feed your anger…give in to the darkness!"

"Amethyst!" Jaden yells grabbing her arm "Calm down! Don't you see this is what they want you to do! So they can feed off of your energy!" he tells her and she looks at him before lowering her arm from its attack position.

"Th-they are?" she asks

"Yeah…it's a set-up, if we defeat them here I know they will just vanish and recuperate for another battle." Jaden explains "They are testing us, getting to know our skills."

"DIE!" Nix yells hitting Rage only for his attack to be blocked again. "Why won't you die!?" he yells in anger

"I die hard." Rage smirks as he hits the dark hedgehog with a flash slice making him fall to his knees

"D-d-damn you Rage." He pants vanishing into darkness,

"Retreat for now!" Christain yells and all of the enemies vanish into thin air.

"Get back here you coward!" Icezer yells

"Let it go." Rage says "There will be other times trust me…"

"How did they revive Nix?" Hikari asks

"I'll tell you how." Exedra says "They used Nova boy over here." He says signaling with a head thrust to Jaden "Used his own energy to bring him back."

"It's Jaden not Nova boy!" Jaden says with a glare "It's not my fault either they were able to tap into my body to do it…. Like they knew how Arc-Nova worked."

"With as old as Christain is I wouldn't put it past him." Rage sighs "The slippery bastard has avoided The Chaos Guardians for eons. He's what you could call our most wanted." He says "I am sorry you three got dragged into all of this."

"Oh it's not your fault." Galaxia says "It was actually a mission we were given."

"The name's Rage Chaotic." The crimson hedgehog says "The Chaos Guardian."

"Galaxia, and my friends are Lars and Exedra." She greets with a handshake

"A Chaos Guardian?" Exedra thinks "So you're a master on all Chaos powers?"

"Sure am." Rage answers "I have access to all forms of it and I regulate it meaning I can cut any one off from the energy when necessary. Also have access to Super, Hyper, True Chaos, Perfect Chaos and Ultima Chaos forms as well as the Chaos Synch letting me turn others who have it into a Super form for a short amount of time."

"How long is a short amount of time?" Zoldea asks

"About 10 minutes." Rage replies

"So what do we do now?" Silver asks

"We need to know what our enemies are planning now that they have Nix revived." Rage responds "I think it's time for another raid mission."

"Can I go this time?" Amethyst asks

"I promised you earlier you could go." Rage says "So this time yeah, go with Jaden, uh…"

"I'll go" Exedra says

"Me too." Blaze steps up

"Guess I'll take the last slot." Hikari says

"Alright the rest of us will be on Angel Island for now then." Rage informs the five "Good luck."

"Thank you." They say before departing.

"I am going to head over to Blue Ridge Zone real quick to check on an energy reading I'll be back soon." Rage says to the rest before leaving himself

[Blue Ridge Zone]

Rage was walking around his eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. "Hmm…" he thinks "The energy reading came from this location but… there is nothing here." Rage is then hit by a foot and he turns to see a gold eagle covered in tattoos his chest clear, beak sporting a scornful look and his talons closed in fists that didn't hide the sharpness of them. "Who are you?" Rage asks

"My name is Valour the Eagle." The eagle responds "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating an energy signature." Rage replies "Why are you attacking me like that Valour?"

"Because that energy signature was a trap." He smiles as his body is covered in a golden shell like form, oddly it was made of Chaos Energy. "Now you will die!"

"An ability to solidify your body into gold with the use of Chaos." Rage says interested "Interesting… however I am afraid it will not do you much good."

"What do you mean? I am a master of chaos!" Valour yells

"Yeah, and I am Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog, Guardian of Chaos." Rage responds "I am a Chaos Guardian the only True Masters of Chaos. We can use any form and to the highest limit. And besides any Chaos powered attack doesn't work against me."

"I thought The Chaos Guardians were dead." Valour scoffs

"I am the last one." Rage answers

"Are you now?" Valour challenges

"Go ahead hit me with any Chaos Power. I will absorb it like any Chaos Guardian can." Rage responds

"Fine!" he yells firing a blast of energy at Rage which as he had said is absorbed

"See. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog Guardian of The Chaos Emeraalds." Rage introduces himself again "And you are?"

"I am Valour the Eagle." He says "What brings you to Blue Ridge Zone?"

"I was following the trap you made, I thought it was something by The Dark Legion." Rage answers

"You mean that group of bad guys that were destroyed a few years ago by Sonic?" Valour asks

"Actually it was me." Rage answers "Sonic really didn't do much but take the credit."

"What do you mean?" Valour asks

"You see I am not a fan of the spotlight per se so I let Sonic take all of the credit. My job is The Chaos Guardian and I feel that it is best that the public does not know who and what I am." Rage explains

"I see..." Valour says

"Why did you make that trap in the first place?" Rage asks

"It was supposed to attract whoever was making the dark energy spike in this region but instead…" Valour sighs

"I picked it up first." Rage finishes and he nods "I'm sorry about that. I should be going."

"Will we ever see each other again?" Valour asks

"That Valour is up to fate… but if I wanted to bet I am going to say yeah, just keep on doing what you're doing and you'll see." Rage replies like he knew something before he vanished.

[With Jaden, Amethyst, Exedra, Blaze and Hikari]

Jaden and Amethyst were slipping through halls being sure they remained undetected, Blaze and Exedra were looking for anyone in the dungeon and Hikari had taken out the security systems. "I think this is about all we are going to find here Amethyst." Jaden says as they leave another room "This base is abandoned, nothing here."

"Yeah…" she agrees as the five regroup

"Anything?" Hikari asks and the other four shake their heads. "Alright let's return to Angel Island." He sighs and with a Chaos Control the five are returned in a flash.

"Well?" Icezer asks

"Nothing." Jaden sighs

"At this rate we won't be able to stop this without any information." Kintobor sighs "What do we do next?"

"I'll tell you what." Rage says walking up "We head to their homefront."

"Rage you don't mean?" Icezer asks

"I do." He answers "Guys we are going to Dark Mobius."

**To be continued.**


	10. Earth in Trouble!

**Chapter 10: Earth in trouble!**

"We must go to Dark Mobius." Rage says

"But going there would risk all of us becoming The Dark Legions Pawns." Icezer objects

"We can't risk that Rage." Xage adds

"Well if you want to stay here fine!" Rage says "I have to go!"

"I'll go with you Rage." Jaden says

"I am afraid that will not be possible Jaden." Rage sighs

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jaden asks

"You said you came from Earth?" Rage asks and Jaden nods "I'm sorry but we have to return you."

"But why?!" Jaden asks

"Your family has to be dead worried about you." Icezer sighs and then Jaden's eyes tear up.

"No…they're not…that isn't possible…" he sniffs

"You can't guilt trip us Jaden we have to send you back to your mother and father." Hikari says "You have done so much for us, all of Mobius thanks you."

"I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER AND FATHER!" Jaden screams with tears in his eyes "They were killed a long time ago…I have no one to return to! Only the kids at school who treat me like the outcast I am! Did it ever cross your mind that if I wanted to return home that I wouldn't be so willing to put myself in danger like this?"

"J-Jaden…" Amethyst says softly, she felt him she too was treated like an outcast and now watching the scene unfold was simply heartbreaking "You can't send him back!" she says "We need his help! For all we know Jaden could be the one to save us all!"

"Amethyst…" Rage sighs "I know what you're thinking and we aren't casting him away. He needs to return home."

"Why? Why would he NEED to return to a place he doesn't want to?" she asks and Rage leans over and says so only she could hear him

"Because his world is in danger and he needs to be there for it when The Dark Legion comes for it." He says to her and she then looks away as a Chaos Rift is opened behind Jaden. "It might be best if you tell him that."

"Jaden truth is your world is in danger that is why you must return." Amethyst says to him "To save it."

"But if I leave Mobius I will not be able to access my Chaos or Arc-Nova powers should I need them." Jaden argues

"Jaden you are Earths only hope." Rage says "Please go."

Jaden stands there for a minute thinking before responding "Alright…" he sighs "Good luck you guys." He waves as they say farewell and Jaden walks into the portal.

**(Earth-?)**

Jaden slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He was in his bedroom and the sun was just peaking up over the horizon and he turns to look at his alarm clock. It was September 21st… "It was a dream?" he sighs "Looks like it…" he looks out his window when a bang on the door was heard. Quickly he leaps up and runs down the stairs opening the door to see a police officer in uniform. It was Mr. Olson the resource officer at his school.

"I figured you might be a little slow getting up this morning Justin." He smiles "Come on there's no time to waste. There is a rally today for the football team, we made state remember?"

"Yeah…" Justin replies "Give me a second." He says before running up stairs and grabbing his school bag. When he look in the pocket he notices something… the hilt to a sword and a note…

"Justin come on!" Mr. Olson yells from the entryway, Justin zips the bag and throws it on his back while he puts the not in his vest pocket. He runs down the stairs and waves Mr. Olson off as he gets on the school bus.

"morning." He said to the bus driver

"Good morning Justin." He replies as the 16 year old takes his seat and opens the letter

'Dear Jaden,

We know how you must feel about all of this and I just want you to know that when the time comes I know you will be ready your duty is to protect Earth. I know it was bending the rules somebut as you must have noticed I gave you your old Blade of Chaos… Chatoix is probably going to give me an earful about it but know… your Blade of chaos is known as Hijiri Fenikkusu, The Holy Phoenix. May it serve you well and only use it in dire situations if the rest of your world learns of your power… grave danger is sure to follow.

Your friend,

Rage Chaotic'

"So…it wasn't a dream…" Justin says in awe. Not long adter the bus stops and he gets off. Not long after he was stopped by a group of kids…

"Well, well, well looks who's here." He chuckles

"I don't have time for this Andrew." Justin says "Leave me alone."

"Or what?" Andrew asks in a snotty voice flicking Justin's nose. Justin looked at him in anger but just slips around Andrew who grabs him. "Where do you think you're going Justin?"

"I am going to the Gym for the rally where we are supposed to be." Justin replies "As a matter of fact if I were you I would go find the rest of the football team…. Wouldn't want our star quarterback to miss his big moment now would we?"

Andrew stands there before letting him go "You win this round Justin but just wait until after…" he growls

(Dark Mobius)

"This was some plan Icezer!" Rage growls looking at the icy blue hedgehog the whole team was bound in chains and imprisoned in the dungeon of The Dark Legions Fortress

"Well I didn't' see you think of anything better!" Icezer replies

"It was too late by the time you made your stupid move dipshit!" Rage growls

**(Earth: Mckennly High School-Gym)**

The whole town was sitting in the bleachers of the large gym of Mckennly High School listening to the speech by the principle who soon turned it over to a police officer the father of one of the football players. It was at this moment three hooded figures break down he gym doors and a small knife in thrown at the police officer. The three then walk up to the stage the people clamoring about what was going on. The three reached the podium and removed their hoods… Zerg, Edgar and Fiona stood there. "The Dark Legion…" Justin whispers before looking at Liam a friend behind him "Liam I need you to open the top pocket of my bag." He says and Liam shrugs doing so. The whole group was looking at the three strangers

"Greetings my name is Edgar of the Dark Legion and as of this moment this town is ours." Edgar says "Any attempts to resist are futile and will result in death."

"Oh yeah?!" a man yells throwing a rock at Edgar who looks at him in anger then walks over and decapitate him before returning to the podium. "Anyway… anyone else have anything to say?" he asks

[music: Number One-Bleach]

Justin then stands up reaching in the top pocket of his bag gripping the handle for Hijiri Fenikkusu. "You there kid sit down!" he yells

"Justin you better do it!" Ian a kid who only cared for himself whispers

"Make me." Justin says tightening his grip on the sword narrowing his eyes in focus 'Focus Justin watch his movements…' he thinks suddenly Edgar tries to hit him with a flash step attack but Justin draws the sword from his backpack and blocks it.

"I-Impossible…" Edgar says as Justin leaps to the stage killing both Fiona and some of the Dark Spawns that had accompanied them in. The he slashes Zerg leaving Edgar. "Wh-who are you?!" he asks in shock

"I am Justin and if you want this town you will have to go through me." Justin says putting his sword in a battle ready position. 'I hope I can do this…' he thinks

"Kick his ass Justin!" Andrew yells as Edgar lands across from the teenager. The two looked at each other the people in the background watching on the edges of their seats. Then Edgar leaped for Jaden who did a reversal trick and hit Edgar in the back with a kick.

Edgar then stands up looking furious at Justin "You damn kid I am going to kill you!" he yells as a dark aura surrounds him, "YOU WILL DIE!" he screams in anger as he sends a slash of energy at Justin

Instinctively Justin shouted "Chaos Barrricade!" and to his surprise as well as everyone else he was protected by an energy field. 'I-it worked…I can use my Chaos powers!' he thinks before grinning

"this can't be a human with chaos powers…" Edgar thinks "Hmph… for now you win Justin but be warned I will be back…"

"I'll be here you son of a bitch." Justin replies as his sword vanishes on command. A few seconds go by and then the people in the bleacher cheer.

"You saved us Justin!" Mr. Sanders the mayor says "You are a hero!"

"I am aren't I…" he says before looking at the others "I have somewhere I need to be…I am going to make sure he pays for what he did!" Justin says running out and using Chaos Control to warp to Dark Mobius and with his luck in front of the cell Rage and the group was imprisoned in.

"JADEN!" they all say in surprise but with joy mixed in

"Someone order a jailbreak?" he asks then as he slices the bars and then their chains

"I thought I told you to return home." Rage says

"I did." Jaden replies "But when Edgar, Fiona and Zerg came and attacked my town during a public ceremony I killed Fiona and Zerg but Edgar got away so I followed him." He explains

"Your time was perfect." Rage says "I was wrong to send you home."

"We can save the apologies for later!" Valour says "the Welcoming Committee is here!" he points showing the incoming dark spawns

**To be continued…**


End file.
